


The Darkness That is Your Heart

by ajandrea



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Characters to be added, Dark!minewt, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Warnings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajandrea/pseuds/ajandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dark!minewt oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Striped Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slightly mentioned past!abuse, murder, anything you may think of something dark but toned it a bit down  
> Some of the stories were altered to form a dark Grimm-like stories, but some do have a "happy" ending tho.
> 
> The Maze Runner Series © James Dasher

The day started off in a hospital bed, beeping noises erupted from the machines of a private room where a blond man slept. His breathing is even, making his angelic face looked so much in peace. Next to him, a bouquet of Striped Carnation stacked neatly by another man, who stared lovingly at the sleeping figure. The man had a well-built body with perfectly styled hair, with clear skin and sincere eyes. He sat on the chair next to the bed, and playfully caressed the sleeping patient on his cheek.

“Hey, Minho.”, the figure woke up. Minho startled but kept on stroking, “Mornin’, Newt.” He said lovingly. Newt tried to sit up, but the lack of energy and the stern look from Minho prevented him to do so. Newt smiled at his boyfriend, Minho replied with a smirk. “So, did you find a donor yet?” asked Newt, “Yeah, babe.”, “Are they willing to do it?”, Newt asked again. Minho rested his head on Newt’s pillow, “Let’s just say they don’t _really_ have a choice. It’s all done. You’ll get better eventually.” Newt chuckled lightly, “You and your words. Why am I in love with someone like you?”, “Because I’m awesome.” Minho answered.

After the couple shared a few minutes talking nonsense and passing jokes, Minho kissed Newt lightly on the lips, saying that he had to do some paperwork for the operation. Newt understood, and wished his boyfriend good luck. Minho stopped right in front of the door, his eyes looked sad. He turned to Newt and looked at him as if it was the last time he will saw the love of his life ever again. With a smile and a weak wave from Newt, Minho exited the room. Newt couldn’t figure out why his boyfriend was acting the way he is. Newt turned to face the flowers that Minho gave him, it shocked him.

 

* * *

 

**Striped Carnation**

_“Sorry, I Can’t Be With You.”_

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, a nurse came to Newt’s room. After a few moments waiting for Minho to came back, which he _didn’t_ , Newt gave up and followed the nurse’s guidance. Soon after, he was wheeled through the hallways of the hospital, still looking for any sign of his Asian boyfriend. _Maybe he knew what the flower meant_ , Newt thought, still feeling doubt and uneasy as he approached the operation room.

“The operation was a huge success.”, the doctor said afterwards. The donor matched Newt’s body perfectly, and is functioning well as we speak. Newt is recovering, but he needed to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. When he gained enough energy to talk, Newt asked one of the nurse for his boyfriend. Sadly, the nurse said Minho left that day and never came back. Anxiety crept inside of him, what happened to his sassy boyfriend? Is he alright? Why is he not here with him? Will they ever see each other again?!

Every single day in the hospital, Newt’s uneasiness grew even bigger, it began to consume him. Some of his friends visited him one day, and they all didn’t know where Minho was. Newt suspected that they’re hiding something. There’s a secret within them and Minho, and Newt was not included. Alby, one of his best friends reassured him that, “Minho loves you so much. Maybe he’s just busy or having something holding him up at work. Just relax, I think he’s fine.”, Thomas chimed in, “If there’s one thing I know about Minho, is that he can take care of himself. But you, you’re in the hospital bed! You should be taking care of yourself, not worrying about others!”, Newt smiled a little as Gally smacked Thomas’ head for being too loud. Many of his friends came again some days later. Winston filled him up on the latest gossips around town, along with his _besties_ Jeff. Teresa came alone and talked about her new annoying douche boyfriend for hours just like what the two did in college. Frypan came along with Alby, Thomas, Ben, and Zart with a basket full of treats. The group laughed while remembering the stupid things they did in the past. Ben joked about his past crushes on Newt and stated, “If Minho don’t come back, I’ll make you mine, Newtie.”. They had a mock proposal, and ate the treats themselves while Newt was still recovering from the words, _If Minho don’t come back_.

Days after days, and still no sign of Minho. Newt’s finally released from the hospital. He packed his bag, with a help from Thomas, who insisted he should help Newt because why not? Newt helped him through high school up until now. The striped carnation withered easily and was thrown away, Newt still wondered where his boyfriend is, but he let it slide for now. After calling a taxi, Thomas had an emergency for some reason so Newt was left alone.

On the ride home, Newt reminded of something. He never contacted his dad when he’s in the hospital. Well, he collapsed at a small gathering in Gally’s house, and Minho was his emergency number. Oh God! His dad would be furious! Or, maybe he won’t notice at all. _That alcoholic good-for-nothing slinthead can just rot in the streets for all I care_ , Newt thought. His father hadn’t been _fatherly like_ for as long as Newt can remember. Late night beating and untended bruises filled his past. He began to think that maybe he was destined to be miserable for the rest of his life. That is, until Minho came along.

The driver helped him with his bags and left while Newt thanked him. As he walked, he noticed that the lights were on for some reason. _That’s odd_. He got out his keys, and pushed the front door open. _Well, nothing is out of the ordinary_ , he thought, _Just a bit clean than usual_. There were no bottles of liquor on the counter, no weird smell of a spoiled meal in the sink, no loud snoring to be heard, or someone having sex, because damn that man love having one. There’s only one conclusion, _Daddy isn’t home_. With a satisfied smile for once, Newt retreated to his own bedroom on the second floor.

His room was the same as he left them, or it was as he remembered. The little things you didn’t know you’d miss while being hospitalized, having your own private place. There’s his laptop, a bookcase filled with books and figurines, a gigantic movie poster, a wall-framed picture of him and Minho, and his bed. Newt frowned when he noticed a strange thing laying on top of his bed. He inspected it close, It’s a teddy bear. An average brown fluffy teddy bear, with a letter attached to it. Newt heart thumped and he expected the worse as he opened the letter and read it:

 

_“Hey, Newt._

_When you’re reading this, I hope you’re in a good shape and out of the hospital._

_I’m sorry I am not there with you through the surgery, I have something more important to do._

_Please forgive me to do this without your consent, but I only want what’s best for you._

_This is my doing, so don’t you DARE blame yourself._

_Well, I’m gonna miss you. I’m not gonna lie._

_But if you miss me, you can look at our picture in the wall and this letter with my crappy writings on it._

_I have to go now, to a faraway place. Maybe for a long time._

_I don’t know if we’ll meet again or not,_

_But just you know, wherever you are and wherever I may be._

_My love for you will never end._

_I love you, Isaac Newton, and I’m sorry._

_Love, Minho <3”_

 

Newt didn’t know what came over him, but as he read the letter, tears came pouring of his face. Little sobs and cries can be heard from the silent room. Newt hugged the teddy bear only to discovered that it smelled just like Minho. He cried even harder after that. He began to imagine the worst, his new heart is beating rapidly. Newt touched his chest, _could it be?_.

 

\---

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

\---

 

A loud knocking echoed throughout the house. Newt startled, who could that be? Is that his dad? A friend? Minho? Million questions filled his minds. He approached the door as the knocking continues, then a foreign voice called out, “Mr. Newton? This is the police department, can we please have a conversation with you?”

_The police? Why would they have anything to do with me?_

Newt wiped his tears and opened the door to faced a young woman in a police attire along with a man in a suit jacket. The young woman was a pretty face, she smiled as she took out her badge and asked the man beside her to do the same, “Good afternoon, Mr. Newton. Sorry for the inconvenience, my name is officer Despain and this is Detective Gallaraga. We have some matters to discuss with you, is that okay?”, Newt was somewhat confused, the duo seemed really determined to talk to him. Seconds after that, Newt let them in.

As the two goverment officials sat on the sofa, Newt offered them with milk and cookies, simply apologize for not having anything prepared because he himself only arrived just a few moments ago. Newt joined them with a tray of cookies and milk as Detective Gallaraga opened his briefcase and put some files on the coffee table. He opened one of them to show a picture of a man in an autopsy table who looked very familiar to Newt.

“Mr. Newton we’re here to discuss a very important matter.”, Detective Gallaraga explained in a stren voice. Newt looked at him with a perplexed look on his face. “I believe you know the man in the picture, correct?”, Newt nodded, “Detective, I...What happened?”, “Pardon me, Mr. Newton but care to explain what is your relationship to this man?”, the detective asked frankly.

“He was my father.” Newt said.

Detective Gallaraga put some papers in front of Newt once again, autopsy reports, some photos of the crime scene, “We were unable to locate any of Mr. Newton’s relative except for you. And for the last few weeks we were unable to get any information from you because you’re hospitalized, and the people there won’t let us through. I’m very sorry for your loss, Mr. Newton. And we’re very sorry you have to know this just after you got out of the hospital.”, he explained, “What happened...exactly?”, Newt asked, “He was found dead early in the morning near Siggy’s Pub, according to most witnesses the victim went there everyday. One of the employees called 911 then we identified him as Barnabas Newton, your father. Our Coroner stated that he was brutally murdered the night before, two days after you were hospitalized I presumed.”, Newt was shocked, _His father is dead?! He was murdered?!_ , He needed more time to process this new information but it appeared that the detective had no time to spare as he pulled out another photo which appeared to be a mugshot, “We need you to identify this man for us, Mr. Newton. Do you know him?”, Newt’s eyes went wide as he recognized the man, _No way!_ , he screamed in his mind, _It can’t be!_. That eyes, that face, and that hair. “Minho?”, Newt answered looking at the detective right in the eyes, “What is your relationship with Mr. Park?”, “He’s my boyfriend. Is he...?”, “He’s in custody as we speak. Many witnesses saw him left the bar with Mr. Newton. Some heard that they had a fight. The murder weapon used had Mr. Park’s fingerprints on it, and we managed to capture him a few days after the homicide, in a rundown motel just outside the city, I think he was going to escape. Later on we interrogated him and he confessed. The motive was still unclear but the system thought that was good enough to get him in bars. Second-degree murder, sentenced to 15 years by the judge.”, _No. Minho won’t run from this. He’s not a coward. This was his plan all along_ , Newt thought. Somehow he let out a relieved sigh, Minho’s alright, he’s not dead. “Excuse me, but. May I visit him? Min..er Mr. Park, I mean.”, Newt asked, the detective blinked, “Conjugal visit may be impossible since you two are not married or in a civil union, but if you would like to have a non-contact visit, like a booth which you see in the movies, we can drive you there. But you only have 30 minutes with the inmates.” For once, the stunningly beautiful officer spoke, “Are we done here officers?” Newt asked, Detective Gallaraga nodded.

Newt went upstairs to get ready, while the two officials shared a private conversation. “There’s something bothering you, Jorge.” The officer asked, Detective Gallaraga cleared his throat, “Do you really think a man who just lost his father, his only relative, only known that he was brutally murdered by his own boyfriend, wanted to see his boyfriend rather than his father?”, Officer Despain chuckled, “They guy’s been in hospital boyfriend-less for weeks, give him a break. And hey, maybe he wanted to say something to him, y’know? He got somewhat relieved when he saw those mugshot.”, Jorge Gallaraga nodded, “Yeah, I saw him got a bit happy when we showed that. He knows something, Brenda. You read the autopsy report right?”, Brenda Despain gave him a stern look, she grabbed an unopened file in the detective’s briefcase and pulled out a final autopsy report. One particular section made her cringe,

 

_‘Victim’s chest was cut open, a clean cut of the rib cage, possibly from a_ _bone saw._

_Victim’s heart is missing.’_

“Did you know why Mr. Newton was in the hospital?”, Detective Gallaraga asked, “ **Heart transplantation** surgery.”, Officer Despain answered, “But Mr. Newton don’t have any connection to the murder itself. Look at him, Jorge. How can someone with an angelic face like that commit a crime so..so...vile.”, Jorge smiled, “You may never know.”

Unknown to them, the very same Mr. Newton is listening to their conversation with a devilish smirk formed upon his face.

 

\---

“Hello.”

A familiar face, with the same voice, the same built, the only differences were the forming facial hair on his face, but to Newt, that just made him even hotter. The man he waited for days, who caused his uneasiness and anxiety, the one and only, Minho Park.

“Are you angry about something, babe?”, He asked, still in the same smug expression. Newt sat quietly on the other side, phone in hand. The only thing that keeping them apart is a see-through glass. Minho tried to break the ice once again, “Y’know you only have 30 minutes. Time flies, Newtie.”

“What were you thinking?”, Newt’s words ran cold in Minho’s ears. They both stared at each other, “It was my decision, Newt. You have nothi—.”

“And your decision was to make him live inside of me?!”, Newt interrupted suddenly, “The man who made me weak and afraid was your freaking donor?! Bloody hell, Minho! He’s living inside of me now is he?!”, Newt freaked out, “Think of it as...now you have the last laugh because he’s _dead_ and you’re still _alive_. All thanks to me, your awesome boyfriend.”. Newt scratched his head and ran a hand through is hair, “Do you want to get punished so badly?” He asked in a dark seductive tone, Minho shuddered, how he missed this side of his angelic boyfriend.

“Well, sorry to say but you’ve got to wait another 15 years.” Minho smirked, Newt chuckled lightly, “Well that’s not necessary.”, “Whaddya mean?”

“I am getting you out of here, tonight. Afterwards we’re going to steal that old geezer’s corpse from the police, cut him to pieces and feed him to the dogs. Then we’ll burn his house down, make it looked like an accident. Burn my ID’s too, seems like I’m so depressed that I killed myself in that fire. _My father’s dead and my boyfriend’s in jail. Boohoo, I have no life_. Then we run, wherever we want. Just you and me.” Minho gulped, harsh demanding words coming from the kissable lips of his angelic boyfriend was a turn on, _Damn_. An officer approached Newt, warned him that he got five minutes to spare.

Newt looked straight at Minho before he whispered seductively to the phone, “Well, someone’s getting punished tonight.”, licking his lips lightly, “Be prepared.”, Minho was dumbfounded by his boyfriend’s actions. Newt switched from a devil sadistic creature to an innocent looking angel for just a millisecond. And he couldn’t be more proud.

 

_You might wanna take care of your problem down there, Park._

 

END.


	2. mini chapter - Sixth Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be angst. Not much on the dark sides...  
> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

...

Minho could hear the voices of the dead. He hates it.

...

 

He didn’t remember how or why, but he never forgot the agonizing screams he heard through the night. In the Glade, Minho would stay away from the deadheads. Graveyards filled with chants and rants of despair and discomfort. That’s why he’s a runner.

There were no dead people in the Maze.

yet.

 

...

 

Minho was grateful for the dead people who stayed in their burials. But for some wandering spirits, Minho is a medium for their messages to the living. Some said, _“I’m sorry for breaking the rules.”, “Please tell the others to be careful.”_ , some screamed for forgiveness that sometime Minho would cover his ears to block the voices. It was painful to hear the voices of his friends, unable to interact with the living but still remained in this world.

But he was a listener. He can’t talk to them.

 

...

 

When he ran the Maze, Minho’s mind was at peace. As he no longer hear the voices. Not only in the Maze, but when he’s surrounded by people many spirits spared him to talk with another living human being. Minho appreciated it. Especially when he’s with Newt. Yes, Newt. The second-in-command. The apple of Minho’s eyes, the Sally of Minho’s Jack, the love of his life, well, you get the picture.

Apparently, dead people had the ability to spy on others. And they knew Minho had feelings for Newt. Sometimes, the dead talked about Newt.

And that is the only reason why Minho liked his ability.

 

...

 

The Glade was one thing. But in the Scorch, full of cranks and dead bodies, Minho cursed his entire existence. The voices of the dead remained the same. But the cranks are far worse. Maybe they’re still a “living” being. But somehow Minho could hear screams of pain louder than he used when he encountered these cranks. Different from the actual dead people, cranks had disorted voices with a high pitched voice, some were like growling or mumbling but it strained Minho’s strength rapidly. Many would scream, made weird noises, but some would say, _“Take this pain away from me!”, “KILL ME!”, “YOU CAN HEAR ME CAN’T YOU?!”, “SAVE ME!”_ And Minho would cover his ears in attempt to covered the noises.

Some nights Newt would helped him cover his ears.

 

...

 

The saddest thing about this ability is that he could hear his friends’ last words. Ben, for example. He wanted Thomas to forgive him for attacking him. Alby wanted Minho to look out for Newt. Chuck never said anything, maybe he passed through. But when things got out of hand, he looked at Newt.

Newt’s still there... That’s a good sign.

 

...

 

It wasn’t until one faithful day. He made it to the Safe Haven, along with other survivors. Minho sat quietly on top of the hills, overlooking the crowd. He heard a voice he never wanted to hear in this form.

A soft, thick accent, familiar voice calling out to him,

 

 _“_ _Minho?”_

 

Only then, Minho shed a tear because of the dead.

 

...

Minho could hear the voices of the dead. He loves it.

...

He could hear Newt. He loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy for a while, but I'm working on the next chapter.  
> Please enjoy this mini-chapter, thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you have a pleasant day.  
> This is my first fanfic so please forgive me if there's any mistake, but please point that out so I can improve :)
> 
> tumblr: ajandrea (if you want to talk to me :D)


End file.
